Champions Reign
by Avarex
Summary: When the Chosen one ends up forgotten by his family because of an old mans mistake what happens? Does he hate them for it? Or does he become stronger because of it? This is the story of the champion of Orre, the only person to defeat every league, frontier and criminal organization. Au, ooc, oc, DumblesBashing. Harry/?


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon; if I did I would try and buy the rights to Halo and any other well-known series. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Nintendo and Bungie.**

"Speech/Battle commands"

'Thoughts'

"**Legendary Telepathy/Speech"**

**Orre Coliseum**

They say that in times of great peril a hero is born, I believe that a hero is made not born, in some cases the hero was the villain the entire time but not here. Here the hero is one who will stop at nothing to keep the peace and unite all beings of this world. His name is Harry Ketchum, a boy born to wizards but raised by non magicals. He was found by his new mother Delia Ketchum out in the woods protected by the Pokémon of the forest. Every one of them was surrounding him keeping any threat away but when she stumbled upon him they let her through. She took him home and with Professor Oak's help managed to raise both him and her other son Ash. Both in time became trainers, Ash became champion of Kanto but after relinquishing the title to Lance he left for Mt. Silver to train his team and himself. Harry on the other hand was an enigma, he followed in his brothers footsteps but chose to never lose, whether because he wanted to surpass his brother or be the best no one knows but he never did lose in his career. Today in the distant Orre region Harry is the champion and is battling one of his most frequent challengers.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is it. The moment you've all been waiting for, our challenger Ardos, the former admin of Cipher and current Battle Master of Mt. Battle is down to his last Pokémon, Alakazam! All that is standing between him and victory is our very own undefeated champion from Pallet town, Harry Ketchum!" the crowd cheered at the scene of the two combatants. On one side was an Alakazam floating as if it were on a lounge chair while on the other side was a large turtle with two cannons coming out of its shell. The man in blue behind the Alakazam was Ardos, former member of Cipher and now a guardian of Orre. His opponent, the young and undefeated champion, Harry.

"Alakazam we need to take him down." Ardos said.

Harry smirked. "You sure now is the time to get serious Ardos?"

"And what would you know of being serious?" He growled "You've been toying with us this whole time!"

"Fine then, have it your way." Harry looked directly at him with a piercing gaze. "I wanted this to last longer." He said.

"Alakazam, Psychic."

"Blastoise Rapid Spin then Crunch."

The turtle Pokémon withdrew into its shell then began spinning towards its target. Alakazam lifted its spoons and began to glow blue, the psychic type managed to lift Blastoise into the air but due to the speed the turtle Pokémon was spinning at it failed to stop it from getting close. Blastoise stuck its head out and at the last second bit down on Alakazam's arm.

"Unbelievable. The champion has managed to pull off another move while under extremely low chances. This only proves that he is the luckiest of the champions in the world."

"Alakazam!"

"It's over. Blastoise use Water Pulse!"

"Blastoise!" the turtle Pokémon let out a cry as it opened its mouth and fired a ring of water at its opponent.

"Alaka…zam" With that the battle was over, Alakazam collapsed with swirls in its eyes and Ardos returned his companion back to his pokeball.

"He's done it again! Harry Ketchum remains the Orre regions first and greatest champion after taking the title two years ago! Is there anything this kid can't do!?"

The crowd went wild at that. Although he didn't show it on the outside Harry hated the attention but loved the thrill of the battles. The Elite Four of the region had it worse than him, two of them were former heroes of the region another was a former admin of Cipher and the last was challenging the Hoenn champion for his title after competing in the Grand Festival there.

"You did great out there buddy." Harry said as he patted Blastoise on the head. "Still can't believe you used to be a little Squirtle. Sure was a long time ago huh?"

"Bla. Blastoise."

"Yeah, we had quite the challenge back then." Harry looked off at the clouds caught up in a daydream. It had been five years since he had started his journey and started beating each league. His team was varied to provide a challenge but he knew that he wasn't the best till he had battled all sorts of Pokémon, trainers and legends like his brother.

"Hey, Harry!" a voice yelled out to him.

Looking towards the source he saw two of his friends, Michael and Wes, the heroes of Orre. Both had their Umbreon's running alongside them. Michael still kept his snag machine in case of another re-run of the shadow Pokémon incident. Wes nowadays preferred to stay in Agate with Rui, he says it's to keep her safe but the others weren't convinced.

"Don't you guys have fan girls to be avoiding?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Not today we don't, your battle saved us some running." Michael said.

Wes snorted at that. "You mean it saved you from running. I could have just sent out Tyranitar and been done with it."

"And then I'd have to bail you out of jail like last time." Harry said "I don't think Sherles is going to appreciate me having to bust you out every time you get cornered."

The Umbreon's were watching the conversation like a tennis match. Blastoise was silently counting down until Harry either won or something unexpected came up.

"I take it this isn't to say hi and congratulations? What do you want?"

"Never could fool you. You'll be happy to know that there is a new champion of Hoenn and we have Ardos as her replacement." Michael said with a grin. He was used to riling Harry up before getting to the point.

"And as an added bonus we along with the other elite trainers have been given a message from some kind of warring group. It seems that they are looking for some guy named Harry Potter but they don't know who that is exactly." Seth said in a monotone.

"You think they could be looking for that family we saved on Citadark Isle.?" Michael asked.

"No, those were the Price's not Potter's. These guys seemed surprised by the sight of our Pokémon though."

"Perhaps they are from the badlands. Arceus knows no Pokémon lives out there. Only Giratina would enjoy it out there." Harry said.

"By the looks of it I wouldn't put it past them. What really has me worried is the tournament."

Harry had forgotten about that. Several years after he defeated Drake of the Orange Island crew a tournament was held on an island called Poketopia, it was a good enough place, no crime, great battles and beautiful scenery. The only problem was that several members of the region crime teams known as Magma, Aqua, Galactic and Rocket had been running it in hopes of taking the Pokémon belonging to the strongest trainers. Since then the island had been closed while it was under new management.

"Who's running it this time?" Harry asked "It can't be any of the leaders or a champion."

Michael scratched the back of his head. "It's actually being run by Mr. Goodshow as a sign of good faith with the people from the badlands. Says it will provide a challenge for us seeing as how they have Pokémon just no wild ones."

"He wants us to be ready for a tough fight. These guys don't catch Pokémon or choose one as a starter they buy them from trainers who are tired of them." Wes said with a growl "Imagine it, teams of Pokémon bought from someone who could challenge the league. Despicable is what it is."

Harry looked at Blastoise. It wasn't a secret that the two had challenged each league and won but what most didn't know was that it was his starter and he never took him off his team. He was like his brother in that regard but unlike him he stayed in contact with family and friends.

"How long do we have till the tournament again?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"Couple of weeks I think, Poketopia is at least a week's journey by boat, four days if we fly but none of our Pokémon could get us to an airport in time." Michael said.

Harry recalled his Blastoise. Pocketing the pokeball he pulled out his pokenav.

"We can get to Gateon Port by nightfall and stay at the center but after that we'll need to get on the first boat out to Poketopia."

"Judging by how much talk is going around I'd say there will be celebrities of different sorts from the regions and badlands. Preliminaries will be unavoidable at Gateway though." Wes said with a frown.

Harry waved him off. "So what Wes? That just means we can get in and take out the fans then get to the real competition."

"Glad someone's taking this seriously." A monotone voice said.

Harry and Wes turned to see the current powerhouse of the Elite Four, Eldes, standing next to Professor Krane.

"Professor Krane!" they yelled in greeting.

"Hi guys." He said "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Too long sir." Wes said.

"I take it your coming along with us Professor?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss a chance to see you four battling. Ardos can take over for now here and we can all see Harry's former travelling companions as well as the new champion of Hoenn."

Harry looked up at the clouds "I had forgotten about them. Wonder how everyone's doing?"

"You sure you're not thinking about your girlfriend?" Michael asked innocently.

Wes and Eldes laughed at Harry's blush. Professor Krane shook his head with a sigh.

"Michael leave the poor lovebird alone. I'm sure his other half will be embarrassing enough, especially since dear mommy doesn't know." He said the last part with a grin.

"Why must all the good guys suffer from troublesome friends?"

"Care full, if you get too moody with us we might think you're a lazy genius." Wes remarked.

**A:N: Bear with me for a moment here. This idea will at the moment be a one-shot and then a story, don't bug me to continue it, I WILL continue it when I can or feel like it. Don't mean to sound like a jerk but my laptops decided to give me false crash messages and then shut off randomly, it's not broken in fact it works just fine but it's getting temperamental. Review, follow, favorite and I'll update the other stories at some point.**


End file.
